1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is generally related to photoaltering materials and more particularly, to systems and methods for intrastromal refractive correction.
2. Background
Pulsed laser beams include bursts or pulses of light, as implied by name, and have been used for photoalteration of materials, both inorganic and organic alike. Typically, a pulsed laser beam is focused onto a desired area of the material to photoalter the material in this area and, in some instances, the associated peripheral area. Examples of photoalteration of the material include, but are not necessarily limited to, chemical and physical alterations, chemical and physical breakdown, disintegration, ablation, vaporization, or the like.
One example of photoalteration using pulsed laser beams is the photodisruption (e.g., via laser induced optical breakdown) of a material. Localized photodisruptions can be placed at or below the surface of the material to produce high-precision material processing. For example, a micro-optics scanning system may be used to scan the pulsed laser beams to produce an incision in the material and create a flap therefrom. The term “scan” or “scanning” refers to the movement of the focal point of the pulsed laser beam along a desired path or in a desired pattern. To create a flap of the material, the pulsed laser beam is typically scanned along a region within the material at a pre-determined scan rate and with a pre-determined focal spot size. These flaps have been used to expose corneal tissue for refractive correction procedures, such as laser assisted in-situ keratomilieusis (LASIK).
More recently, corrective ophthalmic procedures addressing presbyopia, astigmatism, and other refractive conditions of the eye have gained interest. Intraocular lenses and intracorneal lenses have been designed for implant into the eye to provide some refractive correction. For example, accommodating intraocular lenses have been designed for implant into the capsular bag to provide some correction of presbyopia. Implanting such lenses typically involve a relatively lengthy procedure (e.g., in comparison with a LASIK procedure).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for correcting presbyopia, astigmatism, and other refractive conditions of the eye. More particularly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for refractive correction that decrease procedure time. It is also desirable to provide systems and methods for correcting presbyopia, astigmatism, and other refractive conditions of the eye that are minimally invasive or that may be combined with other ophthalmic procedures. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.